Makoto Reacts
by IncompetentGuy
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, our favorite Phantom Thief is ready to react to fanfictions, games, videos, and daily shenanigans! What madness awaits our Queen? Heavily inspired by ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts". Chapter 5: Extremely Late New Year's Special! I DON'T OWN PERSONA 5, ATLUS DOES.
1. Makoto Reacts to ShuMako Lemons

**... _Curse my life._**

 ***ahem***

 **Welcome one, welcome all, to Makoto Reacts! This is a really fun project I had in mind from the moment I discovered Persona 5. A few things to get out of the way first:**

 **\- Pairing-wise, Akira here is shipped officially with Haru. Makoto has an unnoticed crush on him. Futaba and Akira are more like sworn-brother-and-sister. Ann doesn't give 2 damns and is fine with being his good friend.**

 **\- Spoilers for the game. Crack. Fourth-wall demolition. Slightly twisted personalities. Many references. Bottom line is, if you were coming here expecting the Phantom Thieves to very closely resemble their in-game selves, you might be slightly disappointed.**

 **\- Makoto Reacts takes place one year after the events of the game, with Haru recently having opened her private coffee shop, Cafe Noir (sorry I can't type the slash at the top of Cafe). Akira has also returned and made a permanent residence right next to Haru's cafe.**

 **\- Makoto Reacts draws heavy inspiration from "Weiss Reacts" by ElfCollaborator. The context of the first chapter should make that obvious. (Like, seriously tho, they're almost the same thing, wow, how original, IncompetentGuy)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edit: I just made a few significant changes, namely modifying the description and adding in the lemon author's screen name.**

 **Edit #2: Added Makoto reviewing the fic on behest of one of my reviewers' suggestion. (Seriously though, no offense, Agent 5.)**

* * *

 **OK, hang on a second. Future me reporting. I tried to make some sneaky changes to Chapters 1 through 3 since this fic was born, but I recommend that you should probably skip to chapter 5 (The late New Year special). I'll rewrite the first 3 chapters if I can, but if you want to read them now, well, it's your choice.**

* * *

There wasn't much doubting the fact that Makoto Niijima was an avid fanfiction reader.

She discovered the website " " not long after Akira returned to Shibuya half a year ago, seeking a mental return to the adventures she had had as a Phantom Thief. She'd missed sneaking around in cognitive palaces, and the thrill of fighting against Shadows alongside her team. She wondered how people would interpret their own fantasies about the Phantom Thieves.

But today, when she was scrolling down, one story title stuck out.

"The Priestess and The Joker", by "StandbyForPhantomfall"

"What is this...oh..." Curiosity got the better of her, and she clicked. "…M-me, with...Akira?" Makoto's cheeks flushed. She knew full well that Akira was already dating Haru, but that didn't stop her from harboring feelings for him every now and then.

"...M rating? Meh, I guess this couldn't hurt too bad..." Makoto began to scroll down and start reading this story, unaware of what loomed ahead.

It started normal enough, with some fluff between her and Akira, and a couple of slightly predictable shenanigans with her team. Then Chapter 2 hit, and...well… she'd seen the word 'lemon' many times before, but never really understood it, only knowing that it was about...adult stuff.

Makoto could only hazard guesses of the definition before, but now she fully understood why this was called a lemon.

Any embarrassment she'd had while reading this story turned into a combination of itself and fury.

"What...what in hell is _this?_ " The fanfiction was now implying – or rather, describing – some...indecent things between Makoto and Akira. Makoto could only stare in disbelief at the screen as the tale of intimacy got wilder, and-

She immediately switched away, blushing hard. Who would write this sort of crap? And...granted, she did like Akira, but knew there wasn't much chance since he was with Haru already. But still, the possibility that she could be the one who was with Akira instead...just not this far...

She took a few deep breaths to stabilize herself. "T-this is...My god…Who would write this?"

Immediately, one name popped into her mind. It was a far-fetched guess, but she was a prime suspect…

* * *

"FUTABA SAKURA!"

"Wha-huh?"

Futaba's original plan of chilling in Cafe Noir with Akira and Haru was suddenly cut short when Makoto burst in, looking very pissed off indeed.

"Uh, what is it?" Futaba regained her composure quickly. "You wanted to PVP me again, or-"

"Explain THIS!" Makoto shoved her tablet into Futaba's hands. The tablet was displaying…

"...Is this...what I think it is…?" Futaba asked with an expression of shock on her face as she read the fanfiction that had triggered Makoto.

"You know full well what it is, Futaba!" Makoto screeched. "Now take this stupid story off the site right now!"

"Wha-me?! Are you...are you out of your mind, Makoto?" Futaba said. "This is...look, I am a 100% percent supporter of the Akira X Haru cause, and I would never write Akira with...someone else! Granted, whoever wrote this is really good..." She added silently.

"What's going on?" Akira asked, now making his way over from the counter along with Haru. "Let me see whatever this is..."

"Er..." Futaba stuttered as she showed him the 'lemon', while Makoto glared at her. It took only a few seconds for Akira to start shaking his head in disbelief, and for Haru to cover her mouth in shock.

"This is...insane." Akira said. "For one thing, I would never betray Haru. For another...we, uh, have never done this sort of thing before, did we, Haru?"

The owner of Cafe Noir could only nod her head in response, trying not to blush and failing.

"Whatever!" Makoto yelled. "Bottom line is, you are going to explain this, Futaba, or I will MAKE you!"

"How do I explain something I don't even know?!" Futaba snapped.

* * *

"Long story short, I may be a good fanfiction writer, but I do NOT condone such acts of indecency in my fics! OK?"

Makoto tapped her foot impatiently. Futaba's explanation seemed genuine, but she couldn't think of anyone else who had written this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Futaba suddenly started laughing. 'W-what's so funny?!" Makoto hissed.

"Why are you still denying it?" Futaba doubled over with laughter.

"Denying what?"

"Is it because you're too afraid to confess that you like open relationships? Or do you simply want Akira's...I don't know, _affection?_ "

Akira and Haru facepalmed; Makoto almost lost her temper again due to embarrassment. "...What? I don't...h-he and Haru...I would never-"

"In all seriousness, I actually don't mind a three-way relationship." Haru chimed in, taking both Futaba and Makoto by surprise.

"Wha-?" Futaba was not expecting this revelation. "...Oh wow…"

"But we can't make it official until all three members confess their love." Akira said with a nasty smirk.

"W-what?" Makoto was now immensely irritated. "No! I-I'm not into you, and I w-won't be for a long time!"

Futaba collapsed to the floor laughing. "It's so cute, Makoto, how deep in denial you are~"

"S-Shut up!"

Pretty soon Akira and Haru had joined Futaba, causing Makoto to grumble impatiently, embarrassed.

"...But seriously though, I didn't write that." Futaba said after the laughter had died down. "And I don't know who did. Maybe you could ask Ryuji, Ann or Yusuke?"

"...Fine." Makoto stood up and made to leave, but paused just before she opened the door. "Uh...sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, no worries!" Futaba smiled. "It's just been really amusing for me. Seriously, your short temper is meme material, Makoto!"

* * *

"If it wasn't a Phantom Thief, who did write this...thing?" Makoto thought to herself. "I will find that person, this 'StandbyForPhantomfall', and when I do..." She clenched her fists. "I will make them pay for portraying me in such an undignified way..."

But her anger melted away unusually quickly when she thought about the events that were implied to have occurred between her and Akira. Looking around to check nobody was peeking, she quietly saved "The Priestess and The Joker" into her downloads.

"Nobody needs to know about this...Futaba would give me hell..."

She paused. "You know what? I'll leave a review on this."

 _\- From: **QueenJohanna**_

 **I have...no words to say. Just...no. I do NOT like Akira like that, and this fic is far beyond the constraints of what I would call indecent.**

 **Then again, this is...me I'm talking about. I have to admit I get angry a lot. But...**

 **Just don't write stuff like this anymore. Please.**

 **\- Makoto Nijiima**

* * *

"Alright, Futaba, are you going to sleep or not?" Akira asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. "You wanna take top bunk or bottom bunk tonight?"

"Top bunk, please." Futaba replied. "Just let me finish this chapter..."

"Wait a minute." Akira abruptly pushed Futaba aside and looked at the suspicious document she was writing. "W-wait!" Futaba panicked.

It took a few special words on the screen and a guilty smile from Futaba for Akira to figure out what was going on.

"If Makoto finds out about this..." He shook his head, grinning. "she's going to kill you, you know that?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Futaba snickered. "Seriously though, the look on Makoto's face...legendary item!"

Akira sighed. "Alright, whatever. Just make sure you go to sleep early, okay? It's school night."

* * *

 **I literally just banged this first chapter out in a single day. Granted, it's pretty short by my standards, and it's slightly unoriginal, but I couldn't pass this opportunity by. And I have big plans for Makoto Reacts.**

 **Next time, should Makoto react to r/churchofmakoto or StarCraft II? Leave a review, and help me decide!**

 **Also, personally, Akira X Futaba is my actual OTP, but Haru makes a lot more sense as Akira's lover, and Futaba being a sworn-little-sister makes for more entertaining scenarios.**

 **P.S. See if you can guess the reference I made.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Makoto & Futaba React to StarCraft II

**So, uh, I got impatient...and I decided to default to StarCraft II for this next chapter.**

 **Also GOD DAMMIT INCOMPETENTGUY WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING WITHIN THE SYSTEM**

* * *

"You sure you aren't going to get destroyed by Futaba?" Ryuji asked.

"Hey, don't be such a pessimist, Ryuji." Makoto replied as "PlzDontHackMe", also known as Futaba, joined the custom Melee lobby. "I mean, I might lose, but not as hard as you might think. I am a slightly decent Terran, if I do say so myself."

"I didn't know you played StarCraft, Makoto." Yusuke said.

"Well then, you're in for a pleasant surprise." Makoto replied, smiling. "By the way, where are Akira and Haru?"

"They've got a Cafe to tend to," Morgana explained from the bottom of Makoto's desk. "but we managed to hook them up to a tablet so that they can watch the two of you when they're free. Luckily it isn't a particularly busy day."

"Great, so we can all watch me win!" Futaba's voice rang from the other side of the room. "We all know I'm the best gamer here!"

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face soon, Futaba." Makoto growled as the 'Match Starting in...' countdown went to zero. "Just you wait."

* * *

 _NoDudeItsABike (Terran) VS PlzDontHackMe(Zerg)_

 _Dreamcatcher LE_

"Let's see...Dreamcatcher, eh?" Makoto thought to herself as she began making her first SCV. "Pretty small map. Maybe I could get away with a Mech build here. The classic Hellion/Siege Tank/Thor combo should do the trick, though I could do with Vikings and a Raven or two as well, just in case... I'll start out from maybe a single Refinery and maybe a couple of Marines. Hmm...should I get a fast natural?"

Meanwhile...

"OK, Dreamcatcher, small 1v1 map." Futaba wondered. "Should I rush? I'm not sure, maybe she's walled off. I'll just take a fast natural then."

 _1:30 minutes..._

The drone and SCV scouts sent out by Futaba and Makoto respectively had reached their destination. Futaba found nothing of real notice besides a single Refinery and an in-progress Orbital Command. "Looks like she's going to macro mostly."

But the quick Hatchery had tipped off Makoto. "Oh ho, what's this? A fast expansion?...OK, change of plans, I'm getting a Reaper."

Futaba had unfortunately seen the Reaper coming, and the Terran scout was quickly chased away by a small pack of Zerglings and a Queen.

"I'll get Metabolic Boost, just to be on the safe side." Futaba thought to herself after the Reaper had fled.

* * *

 _4 minutes..._

"It's strangely quiet in here, you know?" Ann remarked.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, it's just that usually things are pretty...noisy whenever Makoto and Futaba are in the same room. So it's strange to see them so concentrated at their game-"

There was a beep, and a blue line of text appeared on both players screens.

 _PleaseDontHackMe: why are ur hellions at my base?_

"Of course, I could be wrong." Ann said.

Makoto's Hellions barely managed to get near the chokepoint leading to Futaba's natural expansion before she was chased away by a combination of Zerglings, Roaches and Queens on the creep. "Dammit, I lost a Hellion..." She thought. "It looks like she's grabbing a third. I need to get out a couple more Siege Tanks before I can attack-WAIT WHERE DID THESE ZERGLINGS COME FROM?!"

 _Adjutant: Base is under attack._

Makoto had unfortunately forgotten to completely wall off her natural, and a pack of Zerglings and Banelings streamed into her base, taking out a large portion of her Marines and 1 out of her three Siege Tanks.

 _NoDudeItsABike: damn you_

 _PlzDontHackMe: :)_

* * *

 _8 minutes..._

"It's been 8 minutes and you haven't made any offensive moves yet, Makoto..." Futaba smirked. "Honestly, I thought you were good. Turns out I overestimated you."

Things were by now getting hectic for Makoto. It seemed that Futaba had the right idea, constantly harassing her; the Missile Turrets she'd built at each mineral line were enough to keep her workers safe, but she had to win a major battle to get her third up and running, and during this Futaba had sneakily dropped a couple of Banelings into the natural and took out almost all of the workers there.

 _PlzDontHackMe: BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE SWARM_

 _NoDudeItsABike: shut up shut up shut up_

Makoto finally decided to attack at around the 7 minute mark, but her army, weakened by the recent fight for her third base, was stopped dead when Futaba managed to see her coming, quickly re-macroed her army and caught Makoto's Hellions, Marines, Medivacs and Siege Tanks dead in the middle of several Spine and Spore Crawlers. The latter could only watch hopelessly as the majority of her army died to the ambush, with only a few lucky Marines and a Siege Tank escaping with two Medivacs.

* * *

"If this is how good Futaba is at video games..." Akira shook his head as he and Haru watched the StarCraft battle unfold from Haru's tablet. "...OK, mark my words, I do NOT want to face her in this game. It looks complicated as hell."

"Point taken." Haru laughed.

* * *

 _12 minutes..._

 _PlzDontHackMe: our battle ends now, Makoto Niijima! YOUR PATHETIC TERRAN ARMY SHALL FALL BEFORE THE STORM OF THE ZERG_

"These two are really getting..." Ann commented as Futaba's Roach/Zergling/Mutalisk army moved out to hit Makoto's base. "...immersed."

 _NoDudeItsABike: MWAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _PlzDontHackMe: why are u laughing?  
_

 _PlzDontHackMe: OMG_

Makoto had gotten out a Thor - the trump card of a Mech Terran army.

Admittedly, Futaba wasn't expecting Makoto to get a late-game unit this fast. Unfortunately for the biker Phantom Thief, Futaba had spawned 2 Ultralisks beforehand, her most powerful unit against Mech Terran.

She wanted Makoto to know that her macro (and micro too) was far superior.

Makoto's eyes widened as she saw the Ultralisks clash against the Hellions, Siege Tanks and Thor, alongside its fellow Mutalisks and Zerglings and Swarm Hosts/Locusts.

She was losing this battle. Makoto had to think of something fast.

The Marines and Medivacs that Makoto had ordered came out by the time Futaba had burned her third down to half. Thanks to kiting, she barely managed to win against the Ultralisks and Mutalisks, feeling lucky that she'd shot down most of the Zerglings first.

What Makoto didn't see coming were the new Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks that streamed forward in place of the fallen Ultralisk army.

 _PlzDontHackMe: REINFORCEMENTS MFER_

"What...I-I...HOW?!" Makoto screeched as her Terran army and eventually the natural base fell before the might of the reinforcement Zerg wave. "This is...grrr...Fine! You win this time, Futaba!"

And finally, Makoto Niijima clicked 'Surrender' at more than 16 minutes.

"Haha! I knew it!" Futaba cheered. "...actually, scratch that, I'm usually better than this..."

And, in a surprising showcase of sportsmanship, Futaba walked over to Makoto and held out her hand. "I'll be 100% honest here, Makoto - you're actually more pro than I thought. I'd say you're somewhere in the Gold League."

Makoto looked slightly shocked at first, but quickly smiled and shook Futaba's hand. "I guess that means...you're in Diamond the. Seriously, if you were any better you could challenge one of those eSports people!"

"You know what?" Ryuji spoke up. "I suddenly want to play this game too."

"Well, if you want to, the beginning phase can be pretty challenging, since StarCraft II is very complicated." Futaba said, hearing this. "Not exactly beginner-friendly. But hey, it's eSports gold for a reason. Anyway, how about we all get picked up by a Medivac and get dropped over at Cafe Noir? I could use a drink now."

* * *

 **Can't say if that was pretty good or not. I'm the best at _describing_ a StarCraft II match, even though I play a lot of it. And this chapter was still pretty short by my standards...**

 **By the way, if you were wondering, my IGN is AlmightyDerp, and I like to play Random. No, seriously, I'm committed to Random now. I haven't placed on Ranked yet, but I'm planning to do that as soon as I get past the Harder bots.**

 **Anyway, next time, Makoto Reacts to... /r/churchofmakoto!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Makoto Reacts to Church Of Makoto

**I forgot to mention two things: In the Makoto Reacts universe, other people already know about the Phantom Thieves' identity, but astonishingly, they don't give a crap.**

 **Also, in case you're wondering, the story starts on the 9th of November, and now with a confirmed date, a year after the events of the game.  
**

 **Which is 2018, I guess?**

* * *

"...Reddit is _weird_." Futaba said one day as she was typing and clicking away at her laptop.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked from behind the counter.

"I can literally see a sub-Reddit here called...uh...church-of...Hey, can anyone go fetch Makoto over here for me? She HAS to see this." Futaba said, a smirk creasing her face as she said the last few words.

* * *

"Church...of...M-Makoto?!" Stuttered the very subject of the subreddit, Makoto Niijima. "H-Hang on...is this about me, or about some other girl named Makoto-?"

"What else do you think?" Futaba said, trying to hold back her chuckles. "They literally have a picture of you in their profile picture. You're really famous, Makoto...I'm envious!"

Makoto shook her head in disbelief as she scrolled down. "T-this is...an entire subreddit...dedicated to ME?" There was no remote hint of joy in her voice, only shock. "How...I...people LIKE me that much?!"

"Let's see how much, then. Futaba, will you scroll down, please? I want to see what these loyal fans have for their Queen." Akira said, earning him a glare from Makoto.

If Makoto thought having a subreddit about her in the first place was the worst part, she would be sorely mistaken. Much of it showed scenarios featuring her and...

"Alright, look." Akira facepalmed while Makoto turned red, and Futaba and Haru burst out in laughter. "No matter how much you people say, I am staying with Haru! For now, at least." He added in a whisper to Futaba.

"Oh, uh, sorry for interrupting whatever comedic moment you might be having..." A familiar voice rang from the cafe entrance, and the foursome turned to see Hifumi Togo standing at the door.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Hifumi," Futaba said. "We were just having a little chat about this interesting little subreddit called 'Church of Makoto'-"

"S-shut up!" Makoto yelled, her embarrassment being amplified further.

"What? Really?" Hifumi asked in surprise, and before Makoto could stop her, Futaba showed Hifumi the titular subreddit.

"Oh...oh my." Hifumi failed to stifle a giggle. "You're even more famous than I am, Makoto! It's no wonder your friends call you Queen."

"H-hey!" Makoto directed yet another death stare at the shogi idol.

"Hold it...they even have their own Discord?!" Futaba gawked at the second pinned post. "...Wow. Just...wow. These people _worship_ you, Makoto."

"And look!" Haru pointed at the first pinned post. "'Greatest Persona waifu church?' My god, there are...almost 7k subscribers. Makoto, how?!"

"I...I...I'm out." Makoto turned to leave, trying to hide her strawberry-red face, but Akira grabbed her by the wrist.

"Nope." He said, grinning slyly. "Come on, you're the woman of the hour! Why not soak up the moment and try to enjoy all that your...followers can do for you?"

"L-let go of me!" Makoto cried, trying to pull away, certainly not imagining what it would feel like had Akira done this in a completely different situation.

"All right, all right, that's enough, have mercy on our Queen!" Futaba laughed. "Come on, there's still Cafe Noir to work at. We can look at this...uh...religion after closing hours, okay?" She had to admit, discovering /r/churchofmakoto was one of the best things to happen to her this month. "I bet she'll be secretly looking at this thing at night..." She thought to herself.

* * *

Futaba was right, though she didn't know it.

"'Greetings, fellow believers of our Queen Makoto Niijima...' Oh, flatterers..." Makoto muttered to herself as she read all the posts on her Church subreddit. She actually had to thank Futaba for giving her something else to actually be proud of other than her Phantom Thief work. She did not expect people to...'worship' her, but it made her feel...no, not important... humbled? Whatever, it felt good.

"'May our Queen live forever in your hearts.' Aww... Old Halloween picture...oh, that's just so cute, me and Akira together...not that I would really dream of it... 'Yusuke, the Wingman'...Wow..."

"You look busy." A familiar voice startled Makoto, causing her to instinctively switch to another empty tab.

"Oh! Uh...hi, Sis!" She yelped, looking up. "Um...how was your day?"

"You know," Sae said, noticing the look on Makoto's face. "It's eight, I think you should go bathe or something, I already finished. And what is that you're looking at?"

"What? Oh, uh, n-nothing..." Makoto panicked and failed to click the X button before Sae managed to grab the mouse.

"Er-it's not what you think..." Makoto fidgeted as Sae's eyes shifted to the top-left corner of the screen.

"Church...of...Makoto?" The older sister read. "What is this...oh my. You're..." A twisted smile suddenly appeared on her face. "...quite popular on Reddit, Makoto."

"I-it was...uh, Futaba showed me the subreddit this morning, and...uh...I couldn't really forget about it..."

"You must really enjoy it then, having so many people, er, _believe_ in you, if that is the right word...?"

"S-shut up! At least I have something to be proud of! T-the existence of this subreddit means I'm attractive, even though I don't know in what way! A-and, I don't see any Church subreddits for the other Phantom Thieves!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Sae smirked, walking off in the direction of her own bedroom. "Also, I'd like to correct you on that last part. _There are._ "

"Wha...really?" Makoto quickly searched up "Church Of Haru" (because why not) and gawked at the results. There really were. They even had their own Discords as well.

Futaba was right. Reddit- no, the Internet as a whole - was _weird._

* * *

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked Futaba, both admiring his latest masterpiece.

"Beautiful!" Futaba exclaimed, grinning cheekily. "Makoto will love this!"

In a stroke of genius, Futaba had managed to convince Yusuke to procure a painting of Makoto...lying on her bed, casually checking out stuff on her laptop, dressed in her nightwear (She had glimpsed them about half a year ago when the Phantom Thief girls had a sleepover at Makoto's place). Futaba figured that any other Phantom Thief who saw this would probably guess that she was looking at /r/churchofmakoto...

Which, coincidentally, was where she was going to publicize this painting.

"So, what do I owe you?" She asked Yusuke.

"Mmm, let's see...there is a winter exhibit occurring in Ueno currently...if I got to check it out, perhaps I could further broaden my horizons. Also, I have a question. What do you intend to do with this?"

Futaba's smile turned evil. "You'll see."

* * *

"I'm back!" Futaba said as she entered the familiar, calm atmosphere that resided within Cafe Noir.

Akira and Haru waved from behind the counter. Futaba also saw, to her surprise, Makoto, face buried in her laptop, who looked up, waved quickly and then turned her attention back to the screen.

"How was school?" Akira asked.

Futaba shrugged. "No events today."

"Anything else caught your attention?" Haru added.

"Well, if the finding out the release date of Hitman 2 counts, then it's pretty good. I know for a fact that Makoto loves those types of games." The hacker replied as she flopped down on the seat opposite Makoto. "I mean, sneaking around in plain sight as some bald, overpowered assassin with so many innovative ways to kill your usually unjust targets, it's just a really great feeling I got from playing the origina- Makoto, what are you looking at?!"

Makoto kicked herself. She'd failed to stifle a loud giggle from browsing /r/churchofmakoto again.

"I have to see this for myself." Futaba suddenly stood up, grabbed Makoto's laptop, and spun it around.

"Wha-Hey!" The former student council president protested. "What is it with my friends and disrespecting my privacy?!"

Futaba suddenly cracked a smirk at the sight of the first un-pinned post. Looks like Yusuke's handiwork was pretty decent by the standards of Makoto's believers. "Aww, look at this~ I wonder who could made such a cute drawing of-"

"Gimme that back!" Makoto cried, snatching her laptop back. "Y-you're not supposed to be looking!"

"I didn't even get enough time to take the whole thing in..." Futaba pouted.

"Hey..." Akira's said, looking at his phone. Apparently he'd gone to the subreddit himself to see what the two were arguing about. "...doesn't this artstyle look a bit familiar?"

Futaba flinched. She dragged Yusuke into this. She wasn't about to let him take the full brunt of Makoto's wrath. "Uh...yeah, it actually kinda reminds me of Yusuke...anyway, can I have, uh, small hot chocolate, please? I love that stuff, especially considering that it's winter right now."

"Coming right up!" Haru chirped as she slid over to the coffee maker.

"Wait a minute..." Makoto's eyes widened. "I recognize this artstyle...this is Yusuke's doing, isn't it?!"

Crap. Time for drastic measures.

"Uh, actually yeah, he did draw that, but..." Futaba stuttered. "I, uh...made him do it."

"You WHAT?" Makoto screeched.

And on that day, chaos ensued within Cafe Noir, only ending when Futaba's hot chocolate finally arrived, with Haru coming over to serve it and at the same time calm down Makoto.

Just another day in Shibuya.

* * *

 **OK...*sigh*...I almost stayed up all night to finish this.**

 **So, what's next, you might ask? Well, next chapter I'm planning for either script fics or Dota 2. I'm leaning towards the latter at this point...might be fun to see how Makoto rages at such a complicated yet fun MOBA game. Also, yes, I'm aware of the toxic community. Good thing I haven't braved the online mode yet.**

 **Also, great news! I'm actually in, uh, "talks" with AristoMercu, the author of "The World Is Ours", one of my favorite Persona 5 fanfics so far, to include his story into Makoto Reacts. You can read The World Is Ours on or ArchiveOfOurOwn(AO3) though I HIGHLY recommend you do it on AO3.**

 **I additionally went back and changed a few things in the first chapter - namely, a correction on the date, one modified line of words, and letting you readers know that a reference exists in that chapter.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Random Crossovers, Volume 1

**OK, I just realized something. For those of you who have been reading pre-chapter 3, you might have noticed I kinda screwed up on the description. Fixed it. Please don't remember.**

 **Now, here's the thing: I've got tests coming up. Studying is kicking my ass right now, so I might not be very active until near the end of December. Please do understand.**

 **Also, script fic chapter is sort of a no-go right now, and I'm still trying to gather enough game sense to do a Dota 2 chapter. For now, here's Random Crossovers!**

 **Cookie to anyone who gets all the references.**

* * *

"So here's how it works." Futaba explained. "Each one of us thinks up a story, involving themselves as a character from their game, movie, or whatever. Whoever gets theirs voted as the best gets…uh…more cookies!"

"You could just say this is for fun…" Akira sweatdropped.

"How did I get roped into this?" Yusuke asked, to which everyone else ignored.

"Ooh, cookies!" Ann pumped a fist. "I'm going for that treat, you better bet on it!"

"…You're acting awfully excited, Ann." Ryuji said.

"What do you think I should reference?" Haru asked Akira, who simply shrugged and said he didn't know.

"Alright, who's going first…let's see…" Futaba's eyes scanned around the Phantom Thieves who were sitting in a circle with her. "Going clockwise…Makoto, why don't you try?"

Makoto sighed. "Why is it always me…Fine, let's see what we've got…"

* * *

As the blue-bannered siege machines lay waste to the hard stone walls of the fortress of Lordaeron, a large amount of Horde archers shot hail upon hail of arrows into the unfaltering Alliance formation, lead by none other than…

"Keep firing!" Makoto yelled to the undead archers standing beside her. At that moment, a fiery boulder slammed against the section of wall right next to her, knocking away the archers.

The Alliance just kept coming. Orcs, trolls, and tauren and other fighters kept falling as the humans, dwarves and night elves kept advancing on Lordaeron. Glancing ahead, Makoto spotted a colossal tower-like siege machine headed towards her, catapulting projectiles at the fortress as it slowly moved forward.

The undead Warchief looked down at the chaos below, then at the siege machine again. She had to do something, fast.

Making a great leap towards the top of the siege tower, Makoto shot at a human soldier's shield, staggering him, unloaded another arrow at another soldier which slew him, and bashed the first soldier with her bow as she landed. The dwarves operating the siege tower had no sooner looked up to see Makoto than had she charged up and arrow and shot it within, leaping back just before the machine exploded.

A few of the Horde soldiers below turned their heads up at the commotion, and noticed Makoto Windrunner jumping down from the recently destroyed siege tower. She dashed down the crumbling exterior of the siege tower, leapt off halfway through, and…

An ominous purple fog began to surround Makoto's body – her armor turned purple, eyes glowed bright red, and she let out a deafening screech as she flew towards the ground, slaughtering any unfortunate Alliance soldier near her.

This was the power of a banshee – an abomination created by the Lich King Arthas, now free to unleash hell upon all who opposed the Horde…

Heads turned toward the Warchief who had reaffirmed her presence on the battlefield. Makoto knew they had to win this battle…the battle for Azeroth.

" _FOR THE HORDE!"_

* * *

"Pfft…" Futaba burst out laughing after Makoto finished, to the former student council president's dismay. "Hahhahahaha! Really? You think of yourself as Sylvanas?"

"What? I like **[REDACTED]**!" Makoto protested.

"True, but…it's just that Sylvanas is a horrible Warchief." Ryuji added. "I'd side with the Horde if it was being led by Thrall or Vol'jin, but now? Nah."

"Alright, that's enough." Futaba said, having stopped laughing. "Ryuji, you're next!"

"…Oh, yeah."

* * *

The Harvest and Trustee bank. Classic. Popular. And today, filled with cash in its vault, just waiting to be taken.

"Alright guys," Bain said over their earpiece. "Classic bank job. You know what to do. The thermal drill's out back in the parking lot.

"Skull, you stay here." Akira said. "People get hella suspicious of someone looking as big and armored as you. Me and Fox are going in first, see if we can't dispatch the camera operator first and do this the sneaky way."

A few minutes passed as the blonde casually stared at the bank from next to the escape van stationed at the alleyway opposite. The silence was broken by the unmistakable sound of an alarm.

"Crap! One of the tellers hit the panic button!" Akira cried over the radio. "Skull, mask up, we're going loud!"

Donning his ballistic skull mask, Ryuji pulled out his shotgun and rushed into the bank where Akira/Joker and Yusuke/Fox already had the hostages tied down.

"Is the thermal drill up yet?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes. I suspect the police shall be arriving soon." Yusuke replied. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Akira said. "Don't let the cops come near the drill. There should be another door inside the vault itself, but we got the key for it., didn't we?"

"Guys?" Bain's voice rang. "Looks like things are getting heated over there. You've already got the SWAT headed to your location, mostly yellows. I'm seeing a lot of Greens as well. And I think there was a Bulldozer."

The sound of sirens alerted the heisters to the arrival of the law enforcers.

"Welp, here they come." Ryuji pumped his shotgun. "Remember, keep the hostages down, and don't let them touch the drill, OK? Now, let's get 'em!"

* * *

"I'm going to stop you right there, Ryuji." Futaba said, holding up a hand. "You seriously picture yourselves as semi-immortal bank robbers who can revive incapacitated teammates by shouting, literally make elite SWAT officers fight for you, and have gone toe to toe with practically the American army?"

"Aww, come on!" Ryuji sighed dejectedly. "I was just getting to the good part!"

"It's true that we have robbed a bank before." Yusuke noted. "However, we massacred Shadows, not police officers doing their job."

"If I remember correctly, these guys attacked the White House and got out alive." Ann added. "I know we defeated an actual freaking god, but isn't that still a little too much?"

"Why are you guys being killjoys all of a sudden?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "C'mon, Akira, help me!"

"...Sorry."

Ignoring Ryuji groaning in defeat, Futaba pointed at the person sitting to his left. "You're next, Akira!"

* * *

 _Pakistani Embassy, Yemen_

"That's all hostiles down. They're going to come back for another wave, but you've got some breathing room."

Packing the last body into a corner, Akira looked out the window. They just kept coming, didn't they? At least extraction was arriving next wave.

"They're here, Akira. Get ready."

Several more pickup trucks driving into the road near the embassy entrance signified the arrival of the Engineers' last wave.

After a pep talk from the Engineers' squad leader, its effect marred by the fact that the many waves sent before them had failed and fallen, the terrorists moved in. An attack dog began sniffing around, making its way upstairs, before it picked up a scent in the middle of an office room-

The canine barely had time to react before Akira dropped down from a pipe on the ceiling and smashed its head on the ground, knocking it out. Akira always regretted having to kill animals, but he couldn't say the same for the human Engineers.

"Did you hear something?" He heard one of the Engineer soldiers say from the floor below. "Something crashed up there."

"Heard it too. Check it out?" Another one replied.

Soon, the two Engineers who had been heard conversing earlier arrived along with two more soldiers, one of them armored.

"Check every nook and cranny of this room." The armored soldier ordered. "Remember, we are going up against presumably a Spec Ops soldier here. Take no chances."

The 3 Engineers searched the office room for a short while but found nothing suspicious. As they were about to leave, however, the two regular soldiers heard a loud thud behind them and turned around, only to get shot in the face and fall. Akira bashed the armored goon in the head, knocking him out, before sneaking downstairs.

Later, one soldier ventured into a dark hallway and never returned, with only the faint sounds of struggling noting his disappearance. One of his mates noticed this.

"Uh, hello?" He called out, edging cautiously towards his teammate's last known location. "You still there?"

* * *

"And I thought Makoto was bad." Ann spoke up. "And here we have our team leader picturing himself as one of the greatest fictional stealth heroes of gaming."

"So you think **[REDACTED]** is good as well!" Akira exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Futaba waved it off. "Haru, your turn."

* * *

 **(Note:Original scenario not included in original media because I am a lazy piece of crap and don't wanna watch it)**

"It says in here," Haru said to Akira as they walked among the almost deserted pavement. "That we'll get ambushed by another Diary holder, but we triumph over them. Doesn't say much else, though, I guess."

"Really?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but-" Their chatter was interrupted by the sound of a motorbike. A really loud one.

If vehicles could talk, this bike would be mumbling, "Excuse me, sir and miss, my owner wants to kill you."

"Akira!" Haru shouted, pulling the boy backwards with her as a spiked bat held by the rival diary holder narrowly missed him. And, it turns out, his driving was mediocre at best, for he crashed not long afterwards.

By the time this man managed to clear his grogginess, still lying on the ground, he saw Haru towering over him, raising what seemed to be an axe, a mad glint in her eye-

"YOU SHOULDN'T ANNOY A GIRL WITH AN AXE!"

* * *

"...Oh, sorry, I-I got carried away." Haru scratched her head sheepishly, looking around. "Where's Akira?"

Futaba suddenly stood up. "He's downstairs," She said, "I'll go get him."

"And while you're at it, do think of something fast." Makoto added, smiling deviously. "It's your turn next."

"...Oh. Right. My turn."

* * *

"Hehehe...They'll never catch me back here." Futaba smiled deviously to herself as emerged out of the hidden trail she had blazed to the enemy team's side of the map. The ground and scenery were all covered with purple ink. Not for long, she thought, as she loaded her rifle preparing to turn it green...

There was just one small complication. The mid team fight didn't going for as long as she had hoped.

"Ugh, stupid snipers..." Makoto thought to herself as she respawned. **(Are there even snipers in [REDACTED]?)** "...Hey, why's all the ground green instead of purpl-HEY!"

Futaba got a few shots in before Makoto dodged to the side and started blasting ink at her rival with her dual pistols. Both constantly sunk in and out of their colored ink before Makoto finally fell.

"Yes!" Futaba cheered internally. "Only half a minute left, we should win this comfortably as long as I-"

Too bad Akira had been paying attention to the splat feed.

* * *

"Aww, I'm flattered." Akira said after Futaba finished. "Of all the members of the team, I'm the one who puts an end to your tyranny?"

"Plus, what's with me getting destroyed so easily?" Makoto growled. "The context seems like it should be fair, and yet you make it sound like it was an easy fight!"

"Well...I..." Futaba edged backwards, ready to bolt from the room.

Then, fortunately, mercifully, Makoto's phone rang.

"Hello? What is it?" Makoto answered. Silence filled the room, broken only by chatter which was inaudible to all but her, until a joyful smile suddenly appeared on Makoto's face. "It's there?! Alright, I'm coming by right away!" She quickly stuffed her belongings in her bag before running out of the room.

"Whoa, Makoto?!" Ryuji yelped. "What's the hurry for?"

"A game I've waited so long for!" She smiled, before disappearing from the room.

Then there was more silence.

"...You know what? I don't feel like playing anymore." Ann said. "It's not really fun without our Queen."

"I must agree." Yusuke added.

"So, everyone wins, I guess." Akira shrugged, then made for the nearby plate of cookies. "Help yourself, Phantom Thieves!"

* * *

 **Woo, finally. Done! I have been SO, SO busy these past few weeks with tests. The ordeal ends this week, though, thankfully, so I can start being more active now. Expect a New Year special coming soon!**

 **Also, Dota 2 isn't happening for a while. Sorry. On the bright side, script fic chapter is now in the works with the possible introduction of more Persona characters, plus incoming Within The System update!**

 **Next up: Either Script Fics or New Year special!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. (Extremely Late) New Year's Special!

**Writing a New Year's special chapter after Valentine's Day seems a bit too late, now does it? Ugh, now I have to do the V-Day chapter as well...**

 **Anyway, more importantly, I'm shaking Makoto Reacts up. In the form of a self-insert visit(see avatar), I will be transforming a lot of elements and switching up a whole lot of things, simply.**

 **Full list of changes after this chapter are at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And wish me luck.**

* * *

 _ **New Year's Eve...**_

" _BABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABY"_

"Putting 'Mass Destruction' for my alarm was a mistake..." Makoto grumbled as she shut off her phone alarm. Then she noticed the date. "Oh yeah, it's New Year's Eve tonight... The others should be gathered at Cafe Noir soon."

* * *

"Heya Makoto!" Futaba chirped as she stepped into Cafe Noir after breakfast. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Reading." Makoto replied without looking up from her laptop screen. "You seem awfully chipper today."

"'Course I am, it's New Year's Eve tonight! So, what are you reading?"

Makoto was luckily saved from answering when Haru appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, hello Futaba!"

"Hey, Haru." The hacker girl waved. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, just some iced tea is fine."

At that moment, there was a sudden crash outside, followed by a number of voices, startling all three occupants of the otherwise empty cafe to look towards the door. Makoto could make out three voices - Akira, Ryuji and Ann's - along with one she didn't know.

"Wh-What the hell?! Who are you?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Gah! Hands off, you pricks!" The unfamiliar voice bellowed.

"Hey, what should we do?"

Then the door burst open, and in entered the three other Phantom Thieves, with Akira and Ryuji restraining someone who appeared to be...

...a vampire bat with blue eyes and standing upright, wearing a cloak, being slightly taller than all of the Phantom Thieves? **(See my avatar for reference.)**

...What.

Makoto gawked. "W-what's going on? Who is this?!"

"Let go of me and I'll explain!" The figure bellowed, finally shaking the two male Phantom Thieves off. "Ah, that's better."

Haru looked between him and her friends, before gulping. "I'm...going to close up shop."

switch*

"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself properly yet." The vampire bat-like figure brushed off his cloak. "I am IncompetentGuy, one of the Grimmbat race - not vampire bats, Grimmbats - and fan-fiction author extraordinaire." He bowed. "Though you may refer to me as Incom if convenient. At your service."

"This was not how I pictured my New Year's Eve would go." Ryuji shook his head in disbelief.

"Well it is now, Ryuji, deal with it." Incom replied.

The Phantom Thieves all flinched, "Y-you know our names?" Akira questioned.

The Grimmbat waved him off. "I have my ways."

Scanning the stunned/curious/disbelieving faces of the Phantom Thieves in front of him, Incom straightened up. "Now, you might be wondering what I am doing here." He clapped his hands together. "Well, you may or may not be happy to know that I have been chronicling your...antics for the past few months or so. I know all about that one fic with indecent topics that triggered young Makoto here. I watched your little game of StarCraft. And, mind you, Miss Niijima actually likes it deep down that there's a whole subreddit dedicated to her."

"WHAT?!" Makoto reeled, turning red.

"...How do you do it?" Futaba's faint voice reached Incom's ear.

"Hmm?"

"HOW DO YOU KEEP TRACK OF US LIKE THAT?!" She suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the Grimmbat by the collars of his cloak. "Some supersecret hacking technique? Hidden cameras? Ninja skills?"

The fan-fiction author burst out laughing. "Well...technically none of those. Though I can see exactly what's going on in a given period of time.

That reminds me, I did come here to try and meet you guys for a reason. Namely, your...future."

"Our...future?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by our future?"

"It's...looking uncertain. There are..." Incom paused. "...things, that may or may not need to be changed."

"May I ask, then, what are these aspects of our future that require modification?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh right, are you the one who sends us stuff for Makoto to react to or-"

But the Grimmbat had suddenly lowered his face right down in front of Futaba, causing the hacker girl to flinch. "Zip it, Futaba, I didn't give you the ability to break the fourth wall just yet. Wait 'till next chapter."

"...What is he talking about?" Makoto scratched her head.

"...Oh right, I forgot the others can't see the fourth wall. Figures." Incom shrugged.

"So how DO you know we're the Phantom Thieves?" A new voice spoke up, and a familiar black cat strolled up to the group.

"When did Morgana get here?" Ann asked.

"I don't know, it was obligatory." The Grimmbat shrugged again. "Well, I'm done here, gotta go-" And he zipped downstairs to the entrance of Cafe Noir before any of the Phantom Thieves could react.

"H-hey!" Ryuji called out. "We're not done yet!"

But Futaba was smirking for some odd reason. Moments later, a small crash could be heard, followed by the sound of a rope dragging something up quickly.

"Wha-AGH! Dammit! Stupid antics!"

Haru stared at Futaba. "You booby-trapped the door?"

"Just in case." The hacker replied with a wink.

Downstairs, they saw the poor Grimmbat hanging upside down in front of the door, with a rope connecting him to the ceiling. "Sometimes I wonder whether exaggerating the Phantom Thieves' personality is really a good idea... Fine, I meant to bring you with me anyway." And then he clapped twice, and snapped his fingers.

"Wait, what-"

* * *

"Technically," Incom explained to the Phantom Thieves after they'd landed. "I can just teleport myself by just snapping, but it takes a double-clap to bring you with me. Just saying."

"That does not matter," Makoto growled as she stood up. "but what DOES matter is where, why, and what is THAT?"

The group had landed in a large retangular room, with two large metal doors filling one end of the room. On the other side, atop a flight of stairs, was a giant cyan crystal, floating on a stand.

"That?" Incom turned to the crystal. "That's the Reactsverse Core - the very object that holds your world, and many others, merged together.

What worlds are combined with yours, I do not yet know."

"Wait, so you're saying that WE are part of an entire universe?"

"One that carries on the ashes of another not unlike ours." The blue-eyed Grimmbat then spun back to face the Phantom Thieves. "And to keep it going, I need your help. In a nutshell...the whole universe is watching you."

Ann cocked her head. "And what exactly are we doing?"

"Simple. You react to stuff. Just anything you want, though I could send you suggestions every now and then. Oh, and do a lot of antics. Sound good?"

"That's it?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Yep."

A pause, then the Phantom Thieves all slowly nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. Some things...need to be changed."

Then Incom clapped twice. "Happy New Year."

And in a flash, Makoto's vision went all white.

switch*

"I'm here!" Futaba announced as she waltzed through the entrance to Cafe Noir...to see the other Phantom Thieves all gathered around something. "...What's going on?"

As she inched closer, she saw that the object of interest was Makoto's laptop - and on the screen was her Steam library.

"This game wasn't here before..." Makoto indicated a new line amidst her small list of games.

The new and unknown game that had somehow found itself into our Queen's laptop?

"Hollow Knight".

switch*

A puff of blue smoke appeared in front of the computer in the bedroom, revealing none other than IncompetentGuy himself.

"That was mad." He muttered as he dusted himself off. "Erasing the Reactsverse? Pah! Why would I do something so cruel and disrespectful as tear down ElfCollaborator's creation, the very man who gave me the inspiration for what I am doing now?" He sat down at his computer.

"Right. Time to chronicle what I've experienced..." And fingers began to tap away at the keyboard.

Soon the screen began to fill with letters and words, telling a story of various characters laughing, screaming and performing what could possibly be the greatest variety of 'antics' one could ever see. The concept was not new, and it was Incom who would carry on the torch from his predecessor, ElfCollaborator.

A new era of reactions was about to be born.

"I now dub thee..." Incom said as he pressed 'Enter'. "Reactsverse 2.0."

* * *

 **Now I know this is a bit low-quality, but that's IncompetentGuy for you, heh heh.**

 **OK, so now Makoto Reacts is part of the newly-formed "Reactsverse 2.0", and the first too. Now as promised, a list of tweaks Incom made to the Makoto Reacts world:**

 **-Akira X Haru is no longer canon. This is a Makoto-centric fanfic, goddammit, and we all know that many of you came here for ShuMako.**

 **\- Makoto is a bit more tsundere.**

 **-Futaba, Yusuke, and Ryuji will be performing a lot of antics. Yusuke is among them the MASTER.**

 **\- Longer chapters. Better chapters.**

 **\- Some characters are alive! Also, more Persona characters! Who? I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Now excuse the short hiatus as I write a new story about the beginnings of the Reactsverse 2.0.**

 **Next up, Valentine's Day special?**

 **And then, in no particular order except the first one: Makoto Reacts to Hollow Knight, Mary Sues, Dungeons & Dragons special, Persona 4 Golden, and kink memes.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
